In general, scoops for scooping out and dispensing solid materials such as sugar, coffee, grain, seeds, candy, ice, and the like have upstanding walls at the rear and two sides while the front portion is open to allow solid material to be scooped up at the front edge and then held in the scoop by the walls until the solid material is poured or dispensed from the scoop by tipping the scoop forward such that the solid material pours or slides out of the front portion and into a container, etc.